You Had Me From Hello
by Kaasuten
Summary: Sequel to "It Starts With Goodbye". Haruhi and Tamaki are expecting their first child but parenting and pregnancy aren't always all their cracked up to be. Newly married and adjusting to finding each other once again, Tamaki and Haruhi must learn how to expect the unexpected and how to rise above the toughest of situations.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_ Hello all! This first chapter is going to be relatively short. Moving forward they are going to be much longer. If you're just finding this story, it is the sequel to "It starts with goodbye" so I suggest reading that first.

Also please keep in mind that this will not follow the same style of writing as its predecessor. I'm going to have one chapter for each month of the pregnancy starting at three months (not too long after the ending of the last story). Then there will be a series of one shots as Tamaki and Haruhi raise their baby.

I hope you all enjoy this as much as the original!

* * *

 _ **You Had Me From Hello**_

 _Month Three:_

Haruhi stared down at her feet, tilting her head back and forth as she tried to decide if it was as noticeable that her feet were swollen as she thought it was. Her toes looked huge, but then again she had been constantly on her feet for a couple of weeks running lead for one of the newer cases the Zuka club had given her. They still didn't know she was pregnant but she was sure it was going to become obvious sooner rather than later.

Gently she ran her lithe fingers over her slightly swollen abdomen. "I hope you're happy in there." Haruhi whispered, still gently rubbing her stomach to sooth the last remnants of her nausea. As time went by, she was getting sick less often and she knew within the next few weeks she would no longer get sick at all.

"Haruhi?"

Lifting her gaze, Haruhi smiled warmly at her husband. He had discarded his jacket in the entranceway of their home and had rolled the sleeves of his white button up to his elbows. His blonde hair was in disarrays and she couldn't help but notice that he needed a haircut. She had been so distracted with everything that had been going on in her body that she had taken little notice to how much Tamaki had been giving up for her.

Like sleep. Tamaki had been sleeping less and less over the last few weeks and not because Haruhi had been demanding or because she had asked for anything that was outrageous. She hadn't had any cravings that had sent him out late at night and she hadn't been getting sick and keeping him up at night either. And while he did offer to rub her swollen feet and massage her shoulders almost every day after work that was not the reason he wasn't sleeping. Tamaki had forgone sleep most nights to _read_.

The very day that Tamaki had learned of the baby they would soon be bringing into the world, he had gone to the closest bookstore and bought every single informational book on babies he could get his hands on. He read every single line of every single chapter with such dedication that Haruhi fell even more in love with him. Each night she would curl up at his side with her head upon his chest and fall asleep to the sounds of his breathing and the turning of pages.

"You need a haircut." She giggled lightly, pushing herself off out of her chair and crossing the room.

He merely smiled, opening his arms and welcoming her. For a long moment they were silent, wrapped in each others embrace before Haruhi once again broke the silence.

"I can cut it for you, if you'd like?"

"Aren't you tired?" He asked, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

"I've been off all day, Tamaki. I'm far from tired. In fact, I'm going a bit stir crazy trapped in this house all day." She teased.

"Whatever you say," He smiled, lowering himself down to his knees in front of the small woman. Gently he pressed his lips to her slightly swollen abdomen. "Hello, little one. Daddy's home."

She stood still as stone, her hands resting gently upon his shoulders as her husband babbled to their child about his day. "We did a lot of work with the contractors today for the Host Club." He explained, his ear pressed against her stomach as if he could hear the baby responding to him. "And I had lunch with your Uncle Kyoya who still refuses to believe I'm responsible enough to be a father." Tamaki huffed. "As if I could ever do anything to mess this up."

Haruhi ran her fingers gently through his soft blonde locks. "You're going to be a great father, senpai."

Tamaki smiled gently, continuing to explain a long list of wonderful things to his child in excited tones before Haruhi silenced him with a subtle yawn. "You're tired."

Haruhi shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

"Let's just go to bed."

Haruhi shook her head. "No. I want to cut your hair first."

Tamaki gave her a stern look before finally realizing that this would be a battle he couldn't win. "Just a quick cut."

Haruhi smiled lightly, taking his hand in hers and leading him towards the kitchen. After a few moments of set up, she was running a specific set of scissors through his hair, making quick snips.

* * *

" _You're going to ruin it!" Tamaki whined like a petulant child. "You're not even a licensed professional!"_

 _Haruhi laughed lightly, rolling her eyes as she pulled a chair away from the high table that sat in his father's kitchen. "Don't you trust me, senpai?"_

 _Tamaki scoffed but said nothing._

" _If I make a mess of it you can just go to one of your expensive stylists and get it cut again, right?" Haruhi asked, sticking the styling scissors in the back pocket of her tight jeans. "Don't make this more difficult than it has to be. I've got finals in the morning."_

" _Finals." Tamaki smirked, his lips pulling up into a wide grin as he lowered himself into the chair. "You're graduating in a few weeks. Isn't that exciting."_

 _She knew he had something up his sleeve; she could practically taste the implications in his words. He was no doubt planning something extravagant or had some ridiculous gift planned for her. Whatever it was, she would pretend to love it and more than likely secretly hate it. "Exciting, yeah." She spoke unenthusiastically, running the scissors through his soft blond locks._

 _They were both silent for a long while. Haruhi's hands worked expertly, trimming away the dead ends of his soft hair while Tamaki's knees bounced nervously and he clutched at them with white knuckles. She couldn't help but smile lightly at how much he had to trust her to let her take a pair of scissors to his hair._

" _There." She grinned, placing her hands on her hips and admiring her handy work. "I may not be a professional but I did a pretty decent job if I say so myself."_

 _Tamaki rose tentatively, his eyes narrowed before he strode down the hallway and towards one of the many bathrooms in the Suoh manor._

 _She listened carefully to the sounds of his shuffling until finally she heard him breathe a sigh of relief._

" _This doesn't look bad!" He admitted, his voice laden with more surprise than she expected. Had he really expected it to be that terrible?_

" _I told you so!" She laughed, brushing her fingers through her hair._

 _He reappeared in the kitchen, a wide grin upon his features. "Is there anything you're bad at, Haruhi?"_

 _She pretended to think for a moment, a light smile pulling at the corners of her lips. "I guess I'm pretty bad at being a girl, considering everyone at school still thinks I'm a man."_

 _Tamaki chuckled lightly, taking slow and exaggerated steps until Haruhi had backed up against the kitchen counter. "Its funny. I don't think you're a man."_

 _Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I would hope not considering we're_ dating _."_

 _Tamaki smirked. "I can't believe I'm dating a crossdressing hairdresser."_

 _Haruhi laughed almost too loudly. "Lucky you."_

* * *

"Earth to Haruhi!"

She shook the memories from the recesses of her mind, blushing deeply as she realized she had been caught daydreaming. At least his haircut was finished.

"I thought I lost you for a moment." He smiled knowingly, rising from his seat and placing his hands upon her hips affectionately.

"You did." She admitted reluctantly. "I was daydreaming."

"About?"

"Do you remember the first time I ever cut your hair?" She asked, reaching up and brushing a few strands of hair from his face.

"How could I forget? Half the time I was terrified you would cut off my ear and the other half I was afraid I would never be able to show my face in public again." He teased.

She smacked his chest playfully, narrowing her eyes. "Don't be mean. I was just thinking about how far we've come since then. How much we've gone through. All the things we lost and all the things we've gained."

"Like our daughter?" He grinned, placing a hand upon her stomach gently.

"You're so sure we're having a girl." She smiled fondly. "What if we have a boy instead?"

"I don't care what we have, Haruhi, as long as he or she is healthy and happy. But I know we're having a girl." He was grinning now from ear to ear.

"How?"

"I just know." He smiled confidently. "Now, lets get you into the bath and dressed for bed. I'll make us some dinner and we can watch a movie or two before bed. I may even rub your feet; for a couple kisses of course."

"I can't believe I'm married to a cook and a masseuse," she teased him playfully.

"Lucky you." He winked playfully as he led her back through their home.


	2. Chapter 2

_Month Four_

Tamaki was growing restless.

The once proud member of the Ouran High School Host Club was used to certain privileges; being bored had never been on a part of his life before now. He was used to having a project to work on, women to entertain, or more recently a wife to tend to. With their most recent business venture nearing completion, there was very little for Tamaki to do and his boredom was slowly driving him insane.

"Would you _please_ stop bouncing like that." Kyoya sighed, glancing over the top of his glasses at his blonde haired counterpart. "You're quite literally driving me insane."

"I can't help it." Tamaki sighed in exasperation. "I need something to do. I need to be entertained."

"Go and find your wife then." Kyoya spat dryly, returning his gaze to the many reports that littered his desk.

"Haruhi is at work," Tamaki pouted, pulling one of the papers out of Kyoya's file and pretending to read it. It was evident from the even more depressing look that crossed his features that Tamaki had found reading the financial reports even more disappointing than being bored.

"Well whatever you decide to do, please make sure it takes you out of my office." Though his words were somewhat cruel, the corner of Kyoya's lips pulled up slightly. As annoying as Tamaki was, he was still Kyoya's oldest friend. And while he would never admit it, he didn't really mind the constant interruption that was the blonde ball of energy.

"There has to be _something_ around here you need help with." Tamaki asked, gazing around the room hopelessly. "Mommy always knows best."

Kyoya blew out a breath, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the pet name. Even after all these years, Tamaki still insisted on maintaining the pointless familiar ties he had instilled in them in High School. "I have absolutely…" Kyoya trailed off, his eyes widening slightly. It was then that the revelation hit him. Tamaki needed a project, something to keep himself busy and something he could devote a lot of time to. "Actually. I do have an idea and you could even use it as a gift of sorts for Haruhi."

"A gift?" Tamaki sat upright in his seat, his interest piqued. "What kind of gift?"

"Have they finished the remodeling of the nursery yet?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, they finished yesterday. We just have to wait for the contractor to reopen the room. Why?" Tamaki asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Call the contractor and tell him not to reopen the room." Kyoya smirked.

"Why not?"

"Because, _Daddy._ You wanted a project. So go surprise Haruhi by setting up the nursery."

 _ **Xxx One Week Later xxX**_

Tamaki was exhausted. For a whole week he had been dressing for work and dropping Haruhi off at her office before turning right back around and heading home. He changed into clothes he didn't much care for and waited until the twins arrived after breakfast. Together, the three boys would enter the completed nursery and get to work.

They started the first day carpeting the floors, a task none of them had ever attempted before. It ended with Hikaru angrily calling the contractor and demanding the man come out and assist them. The contractor had laughed and happily obliged.

On the second day, the three went shopping. The night before Tamaki had coyly tried to trick Haruhi into picking out the baby furniture she liked the most but once in the store, the boys had changed everything she had said she wanted. They all firmly believed their choices were better anyway.

On the third day, Haruhi called out of work sick. Her back ached, her head felt woozy and she was in no mood to deal with the Zuka Club. And so, Tamaki spent the day rubbing his wife's feet and tending to her every need while Haruhi spent most of the day sleeping. This allowed Tamaki to send some very detailed texts to the twins… who spent another day shopping.

On the fourth day, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki spent the day painting. They had detailed every wall, every nook, and every cranny. And at the end of the day they were quite pleased with the way everything had turned out.

On the fifth day, Mori stopped by and made them paint the bright pink walls back to white. He and Kyoya then forced Tamaki back to the hardware store to buy a neutral color called Argyle. It was a type of green that would be appropriate for either a boy or a girl and seeing as how only Tamaki and the twins were sure his child would be a girl, they insisted Haruhi would appreciate the Argyle more.

On the sixth day, the boys begrudgingly repainted the walls to the Argyle color Kyoya had chosen.

On the seventh day, their purchases arrived. Box after box after box was piled into the nursery and the boys happily began organizing the room. They hung shelves and built the crib. The set up the changing station and spread out the many toys Tamaki had purchased. He simply could not say no to any of the baby toys that Hikaru and Kaoru found upon the shelves. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Tamaki and Haruhi's child would be spoiled rotten. And just as his alarm began to ring, signaling he needed to get ready to go pick up his wife, he placed Kuma-chan delicately amid the bedding of the crib with the hope that his child would love him as deeply as he had.

Which brings us to Tamaki's current exhausted state. He had draped himself across the small bench in the window where Haurhi often sat to read or listen to him play the piano, a light snore echoing in the empty room. It was half past seven when Haruhi tiptoed into the room, a light smile upon her lips. His phone had been forgotten in the nursery during the last bit of work he had completed that morning and as such he had missed the alarm meant to send him to pick her up.

Not that Haruhi minded. She had never once asked him to drive out every day to get her and she had known it was only a matter of time before he forgot her once or twice. She was just glad to see he was finally getting some rest. Many times over the last week she had tried to get answers from him and every time she had asked about what he was doing that made him so exhausted he would grin like a school girl and tell her she would have to wait and see.

Sometimes she could see the physical disappointment on his features when she would shrug it off and move on to something else. Maybe one day he would understand that Haruhi was not one for surprises and that, while she knew he desperately wanted to see her get excited, it was just not a part of her personality. However, she knew she would love whatever he had up his sleeve.

Tamaki knew her better than anyone on the planet.

Slowly she tiptoed across the floor, lowering herself down onto the bench beside him. She had barely sat upon the bench when Tamaki let out a contented sigh, his body physically reacting to her closeness. He rolled closer to her, his arms instinctively wrapping around her barely showing middle. His head lolled, coming to a rest upon her thighs as he let out yet another contented exhale. As her fingers danced gently in his hair and even lost in whatever dream he was having, Tamaki mumbled out her name.

Even within his dreams, his thoughts were of her and the sheer rawness of his love bubbled through her. Her heart fluttered… and so did her stomach.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, a little louder than she had meant to, her hand fluttering gently to her stomach. For a moment she stood still as stone, her hand pressed against the small bump of her stomach. The feeling in her stomach had not been painful; in fact it had felt more like hundreds of little bubbles had begun dancing gently across that one spot. Silently she waited for it to happen again.

It did not.

After a few more moments of silence, Haruhi breathed out a displeased sigh and returned to the deft movements through Tamaki's soft hair. He exhaled again, a soft hum of pleasure at Haruhi's soft touch.

Again the bubbling feeling emanated from her stomach.

"Tamaki." She whispered, removing her fingers from his hair again. When he did not wake, she shook his shoulders gently. "Tamaki!" She spoke a little louder the second time.

"Hnn?" He rose, sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he moved to sit up next to her. "Haruhi? What's wrong?"

"Oh!" She exclaimed again, pressing her hand down upon her stomach as the bubbling repeated once again.

Worry crossed over his soft features. "Are you hurt?"

A wide smile slowly began to stretch across her features, her heart once again hammering as she connected the dots. Gently she reached out and took his hand, pressing it firmly against her stomach where the bubbling had been just seconds before. "Say something else." She urged.

His brow furrowed in confusion, staring incredulously at his wife as he did as he was told. "Haruhi, what is going-" But the bubbling began again. And this time, Tamaki could feel it too. "Is that?"

Haruhi bit down gently upon her lower lip, nodding her head eagerly. "I think that's the baby. I think she's kicking."

"She?" Tamaki asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking lightly.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, still smiling brightly. "Say something else!" She urged, desperate to feel her unborn child move once again.

Gently, keeping his hand pressed lightly upon her stomach, Tamaki lowered himself down so that he was once again resting his head upon Haruhi's lap. Again he began talking, rattling off anything he could think of as their child happily kicked against his hand.

 _ **Xxx A Few Hours Later xxX**_

It seemed like only minutes had passed when in actuality it had been hours. Tamaki had rambled on and Haruhi had sat beside him, contented to listen to Tamaki speak and to feel the soft kicks of their unborn child. When she finally released a loud yawn, Tamaki had snapped back to attention.

"Your tired." He stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm alright." She smiled warmly down at him. "You can keep talking to her."

Tamaki grinned; pleased that he had corrupted his wife into believing their child was going to be a girl. "We should go to bed." Haruhi was just about to open her mouth to protest when Tamaki continued. "I have something to show you first."

"Does this have anything to do with what I'm waiting to see?" She asked, trying to hide her knowing smile. She knew full well that whatever Tamaki had been working on for the last week was some sort of gift; something elaborate or another one of his harebrained schemes. Whatever it was, she was prepared to love it, or at least pretend she did for Tamaki's sake.

"Hnn." He smiled, rising to his feet and gently pulling her to hers.

"Was it expensive?" She asked, padding along behind her husband as he led her down the halls.

"Yes." He admitted honestly. He had learned early on in their relationship, back before the Dark Times that it was best to be honest with Haruhi about money. She always found out when something cost him more than she would have approved of and she was always much angrier when he lied then when he was honest with her.

She sighed, but kept her mouth shut. Haruhi had also learned to just accept the fact that her husband was rich. He was going to buy her expensive things and he felt cheated when she didn't love them as much as he thought she should. "Is it sparkly?"

Tamaki chuckled. "No. And it's really not for you."

Haruhi's brow furrowed. "A gift for me that's not for me?" She asked as Tamaki came to a dead stop halfway down the hallway to their bedroom. "Is it for the baby?" She asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"See for yourself." He grinned, pulling down the clear plastic that was hanging in front of the nursery. It hadn't taken much convincing at all for Tamaki to get the contractor to agree to lie to his wife. He had rattled on about unexpected obstacles and how it would take at least another two weeks to meet the specifications that Tamaki had set for the nursery. He had lied about how the plastic would keep her form inhaling toxic fumes, which it had the first few weeks of construction. And how for the baby's sake she was not to enter the room.

Haruhi had been too paranoid about her child's health to even consider the contractor was lying and so, as Tamaki pulled down the plastic, realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

Slowly she moved forward, grasping the ornate door handle and opening the door to the room that would belong to their child for at least the next eighteen years. The moment the door was open, it was as if the breath had been knocked from her chest. Her eyes wandered over the soft green and yellow coloring of the room and its accents. Slowly she walked forward, touching every toy and running her fingers over the soft white wood of the crib.

"It's perfect." Out of the corner of her eye she caught the familiar coloring of Tamki's childhood friend, her eyes landing upon Kuma-chan still nestled safely in their child's crib. She turned on her heels, crossing the distance between them and wrapping her arms around him gently. "I love you." She breathed as his arms wrapped around her in return.

"You like it?" He asked, smiling as he also admired his job well done.

"I love it." She whispered, pressing herself up onto her tiptoes and capturing his lips with hers.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ Hello again, lovelies! First I would like to thank you for the overwhelming support of the first chapter. It was absolutely humbling to see how many of you came back for the sequel and I look forward to sharing my ideas with you going forward. This story is going to be run a little different from It Starts With Goodbye but I am going to try to keep my updates consistent. Life has been a little hectic, so I can't promise anything, but I will try to keep to my weekly monday updates. Hopefully.

I have a few favors to ask from comments this week. One; I would love to hear any ideas you have on things you would like to see Haruhi and Tamaki do to prepare for their baby. I have most of these chapters written out but I would still love to hear your ideas. Second; I already have a decent idea of what sex I want the baby to be. But let me know what you're thinking! I'd love to get a poll going; baby boy or baby girl?

As always: All my love!

Kaasuten


	3. Chapter 3

_Month Five_

Haruhi's anxiousness was beginning to grate on him, causing his own heart to race within his chest. The small girl, nestled gently at his side, had not stopped moving since they had entered the stark white room. Today was the big doctors appointment, the one where they would get a more depictive picture, find out a more realistic due date, and find out the sex of the baby. If Haruhi would stop moving so restlessly, that was.

"Everything is going to be fine." Tamaki cooed, leaning over and placing a gentle kiss to the side of her head.

A soft sigh fell over her lips as she reached over and grasped his hand gently, running her other hand over the swell of her stomach. "I _know_ everything is going to be fine. I'm just nervous to find out if he or she is going to be a he or she." She admitted, her grip tightening slightly on his warm digits.

"Is it going to matter?" He asked, a light smile etching its way across his features. "Would you care if we had a boy or a girl?"

Haruhi shook her head vehemently. "I just want a Suoh _. A healthy Suoh."_

Tamaki smirked, placing yet another kiss on the crown of her head. "I still think it's going to be a girl."

Before Haruhi could answer, the door was pushed open and in stepped the tall dark haired doctor Kagome had chosen to help her through her pregnancy. He was young, not even in his thirties yet, but he came the most highly recommended in Tokyo. He was also very friendly and very knowledgeable. "Well hello again, Mr. and Mrs. Suoh. Time sure has flown, hasn't it?" The doctor smiled brightly as he crossed the room to stand beside the couple.

"Hello Doctor Chiba. How are you doing this morning?" Haruhi asked, her heart still anxiously pounding away inside of her chest.

"Very well, thank you." He smiled warmly, opening a draw to prepare the instruments that would be used during their appointment. "Have you decided if you want to know what sex the baby will be?"

Tamaki nodded, beaming proudly, his chest puffed out slightly. "We already know she's going to be a girl, but you can reassure Haruhi if you'd like!"

Haruhi shot her husband an exasperated look, but the doctor only laughed, tossing Haruhi an understanding wink. No doubt he had been through all of this before. "A girl, huh? I bet she'll be a very spoiled little princess."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Haruhi chuckled, to which Tamaki only pouted. Deep inside, Haruhi knew she had little hope of saving her daughter from the over exuberance of the Host Club. She was sorely out numbered and out of the six of them only two would be on her side; Kyoya, and Mori. The rest were no doubt already preparing to spoil their child rotten. It didn't help that Renge, Kasanoda and Alexa were all honorary parts of their group now.

"Go on and lie back, Mrs. Suoh. Now, as I'm sure you remember this is going to be slightly cold, but we'll get a more in-depth look at that baby of yours today." Doctor Chiba spoke, gesturing for Haruhi to lie back on the slightly uncomfortable chair.

She did as she was told, pulling her shirt up to expose her rounded stomach, grimacing slightly as the doctor poured some of the cold jelly onto her warmed skin. Tamaki stared, transfixed, at the monitor that would soon show their small child. At first the screen remained grainy, and neither mother nor father could make out exactly what they were seeing. The heartbeat, however, was loud and strong, pumping out of the speakers that were connected to the monitor.

"Your baby has a very strong heartbeat." Doctor Chiba reassured them, continuing to adjust the wand across her stomach as he searched for the image that would best show their small child. Every so often something would pop into view and Tamaki would exclaim out that he saw a hand or a foot or a face. Doctor Chiba would just smile. "There we go." He finally spoke, a clear image of a small baby focusing on the monitor.

Haruhi could feel the emotion welling inside of her, every moment of sorrow and heartache that she had ever suffered through had led her right to this moment. The product of all of her heartbreak and love, all of the moments they had spent together leading up to the creation of the miracle that now took refuge within her. Their baby, their little Suoh.

"Is she a girl?" Tamaki asked, gripping tighter to Haruhi's hand as he leaned slightly across her, squinting his eyes shut as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing.

"Let's see if we can get her to shift slightly so we can tell." Gently he prodded along the bottom of Haruhi's stomach, his warm fingers deftly coaxing the small child to move to a better position. The baby kicked out against the lining of Haruhi's stomach before complying with the doctor's wishes. "Ah. Congratulations Daddy. It looks like you'll be having a little girl after all."

Tamaki practically swooned, his features splitting in the widest grin Haruhi had ever seen. He practically glowed with all of his excitement, immediately rambling about all of the people they needed to tell and all of the things they would need to buy.

For a moment Haruhi was silent, staring at the image of the small baby on the monitor. Even after all of these months, it still felt surreal to her, like a dream. For a moment she wondered if she had never woken up on her couch in her Boston apartment at all. Maybe all of this had just been an elaborate dream; the job with Reiji, Tamaki saving her from almost getting hit by that truck, winning the lawsuit, graduating college, marrying the man of her dreams and now bearing his daughter. It all seemed to perfect to be her reality.

Before she even realized it was happening, Haruhi was crying. Silent tears rolled down her alabaster features as she watched the frozen image on the monitor. It was Doctor Chiba who noticed it first. With one quick swipe he cleaned the jelly from her stomach and placed a gentle hand upon her shoulder. "I'll just give take these files to the nurse and get her to print you up some pictures." He spoke comfortingly, offering the couple a few moments of privacy as he shut the door behind him.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki had finally come down from his excitement, noticing the tears falling from his small wife's eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Hnn." She smiled through her tears, nodding her head slightly as she allowed him to help her into an upright position. Gently she reached out, touching the monitor with cautious fingers. She traced the outline of their daughter, the little girl that would bring her more happiness in the coming years than Haruhi had ever thought was possible; her little miracle.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his brow furrowing in confusion and worry.

"I'm happy." She breathed, barely a whisper. "We're having a _daughter_."

Tamaki brightened instantly, pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly to him. "We're having a Suoh."

 _ **Xxx Later That Night xxX**_

"This is so stupid." Hikaru huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the counter in Tamaki and Haruhi's kitchen.

"It's cake! Cake is never stupid!" Honey grinned brightly, peaking over the counter at the chocolate frosted cake that sat patiently waiting on the counter.

"A gender reveal is a big thing, Hikaru. Don't be such a jerk." Alexa scoffed, putting the plates down on the counter before the boys.

"How will we know what gender the baby is just by eating cake?" Honey asked, practically salivating before the cake. If anyone was going to appreciate the tradition of a gender reveal in the form of colored cake, it was definitely going to be the smallest member of the Host Club.

"Haruhi had the baker use a colored filling for the inside of the cake. When she cuts it, the inside will be blue if it is a boy and pink if it is a girl." Alexa explained, hopping up onto the counter beside Hikaru and ruffling the more agitated twins hair. Her newest pass time had become bothering Hikaru in any way possible, side tracking her from the stress of planning a wedding.

"What will the insides taste like for each color?" Honey asked, his eyes the side of saucers as he impatiently waited for the time to come where he could eat a piece of the beautifully decorated cake.

"Mitsukuni…" Mori warned from his stoic place on the opposite side of the kitchen.

"Takashi…" Honey warned. "Don't spoil all my fun."

Kaoru chuckled, rolling his eyes slightly at the exchange. "At least this gives us an excuse to start making some outfits for the baby, Hika. Try and look on the bright side." Hikaru only huffed his acknowledgement.

"It could have been worse," Tamaki chuckled as he, Haruhi and Mei joined the rest of their friends in the kitchen. The two girls chittered together about baby showers and bridal parties, both of whom were rapidly approaching, growing silent as all eyes turned upon them. "I wanted to do a scavenger hunt."

"A scavenger hunt?" Renge asked, her brow furrowing in confusion. Slowly the excitement started to spread across her features. "With clues and outfits and games to play?"

Tamaki seemed to brighten at her encouragement. "Yes! You all would have been split into teams and forced to search the mansion and the grounds to find letters that would form a riddle. Then you would have to solve the riddle. The riddle would have led you to a certain person, either Haruhi or I and that's how you would know if it was a boy or girl!"

"Boy for Tamaki and girl for Haruhi!" Honey proclaimed excitedly, having caught on to the game that Tamaki had constructed in his head.

"You'll be happy to know I talked him out of it," Kyoya smirked, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"You're no fun." Tamaki pouted.

"The cake will be fun, too, Tamaki." Haruhi smiled, placing a gentle hand upon his arm.

"The cake was my idea." Ranka practically glowed, almost seeming to float to his daughter's side. He patted the top of her head gently and hugged her gently as he lovingly nuzzled against her. "A sweet treat for my sweet daughter and my even sweeter grand baby."

"What if your grandbaby hates sweets?" Hikaru asked, smirking almost evilly.

Both Tamaki and Honey gasped and seemed to wilt, almost as if they had been sapped of all of their energy. "Don't curse their baby to that!" Honey huffed. "Babies love cake!"

"Babies can't eat cake, Honey." Renge laughed. "They just drink milk."

"Babies can too eat cake! I saw it in a manga once!" Honey huffed indignantly.

"Why don't we just go ahead and cut the cake so that we can celebrate?" Alexa laughed, rolling her eyes slightly as she pushed the pastry-cutting knife into Haruhi's hand.

"Actually," Haruhi grinned sheepishly. "We were hoping you and Mori might be willing to cut the cake for us."

"Us?" Mori asked, stepping up beside his small fiancé.

"Hnn." Tamaki smiled, pulling Haruhi to his side lovingly. "We've decided that, should anything happen to us, we'd like you to take care of our baby for us."

"Like godparents?!" Alexa asked, smiling brightly, her excitement practically spiraling through her. "I get to be the godmother?"

Haruhi nodded slightly. "If that's okay with you?"

Alexa opened her mouth to speak, but reconsidered it. She turned wide and hopeful eyes to her silent fiancée, who merely nodded his head in consent. "We'd love to!" Alexa beamed, throwing her arms around her best friend in her excitement.

"Why not us?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, both pouting slightly.

"Or me?" Honey asked, but his eyes did not leave the cake. In fact, every so often he would reach out to scoop some of the icing off the cake and seem to catch himself just before his finger touched it, recoiling as if he had been burned. Being patient would be the death of him.

"I think it's obvious." Kyoya spoke up. "They chose a married couple. A mother and a father in case something should happen to them."

"They're going to die?!" Honey cried out, snapping from his cake-induced stupor.

"No, Honey." Mei chuckled, rolling her eyes and ruffling the hair of the small boy a little too roughly. "It's just in case something does happen to them. A back up plan of sorts."

"So… Maybe we should just cut the cake now?" Haruhi asked, seeming to deflate a little at the childish attitudes of her greatest friends. She held out the pastry knife, smiling warmly at Mori and Alexa. "Cake cutting practice before the big day." She teased, though she could swear a blush crossed over the stoic martial arts master's face.

Smiling brightly, Alexa took the knife from her friend's hand, stepping to the edge of the counter. Mori gently wrapped his hand around hers and together they sliced into the soft cake. Everyone watched with expectant eyes as the couple cut away a piece of the cake, pulling it out and plopping it onto a plate.

The bright pink filling a stark contrast against the dark frosting.

"It's pink!" Honey cried out, jumping up in excitement.

"It's going to be a girl!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled out together.

"Wonderful." Kasanoda stated blandly. "More estrogen." Earning himself a smack on the arm from his fiancée.

"One more member of the group." Tamaki beamed proudly.

"No." Haruhi corrected, between hugs from all of her closest friends, friends who had become family. "A start to a new generation of Hosts."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ I would like to apologize for taking so long to update this. With finals and the holidays I've just been so incredibly busy. I promise this story is going to be completed, and I want to thank you all for all of the reviews and the inspiration to continue. Just four more pregnancy chapters!

It's a girl!

Happy holidays, much love to you all!

Kaasuten


	4. Chapter 4

_Month Six_

She would have been lying had she said she was not beginning to drive herself a little crazy, she could only imagine how Tamaki had to be feeling. Every morning she woke, stretched her back and grumbled under her breath about the pain, before rubbing her swollen stomach and begging her unborn child to be a little nicer to her. The constant kicking had been cute, for the first month. Every time the bubble like butterflies would flutter through her she would giggle and grab the closest person to her to share in her joy. But her daughter's kicking only remained joyful and pleasant for so long.

As the littlest member of the Suoh home continued to grow, her kicks lost their butterfly effect and felt more like she was actually trying to do some damage. While some of the soccer kicks still brought a smile and a light giggle from Haruhi, most just caused her to grimace in pain… and the more pain Haruhi felt, the more irritable she became.

This day in particular had been exceptionally rough on the girl.

Tamaki had crawled out of bed long before Haruhi had even began to rouse, disappearing to take care of as much business early as he possibly could. These days he rushed off to finish work and get back to his pregnant wife in haste. The more time he could be present in the growth of their child the better. When Haruhi did finally begin to stir, she reached over to pull the warmth of her husband closer only to be disappointed. A light sigh fell from her lips as she wrapped the blankets tighter around her body and sank further into the safety of the pillows.

An hour later, Haruhi blinked back the sleep and lazily tossed her legs over the edge of the bed. She stretched out her back and flinched slightly as her toes hit he cool hard wood floor. She stumbled slightly towards the door to the hall, already salivating at the thought of pancakes with the simple syrup Tamaki had prepared for her. Ever since her announced pregnancy her husband had been desperately trying to learn what he called _Papa Traits._ They were little tasks he was determined to believe all Papa's must know. She especially was grateful for his newfound cooking talent.

On her way out the door, Haruhi caught her little toe upon the door jam. Part one of her terrible day.

Breakfast passed smoothly and the simple syrup her husband had made for her brightened her mood almost immediately. Tamaki was proving to be everything she could have ever dreamed of in a husband. But still there was work to be done. Though she had taken the day off from work, she had housecleaning and laundry to do. There was still much to prepare for the baby and she had dedicated a good hour and a half to pour over the new book of baby names that her father had sent to her.

Preparing to clean had been a fiasco. A swift kick from her baby and Haruhi had clutched at her stomach in pain… effectively drenching herself in cleaning solution. It would take a hot shower and a change of clothes before she could be productive that day. Part two of her terrible day.

The better part of her morning had been dedicated to sweeping and mopping the floors as the housekeeper followed her around complaining that Haruhi was taking her work away from her and that she shouldn't be exerting herself in her condition. The small girl ignored her, earbuds playing a recording of one of her favorite songs as she half cleaned, half danced around the kitchen. The sorrow of waking up alone and the pain of her stubbed toe completely forgotten.

That was until the slight movement of her hips caught the corner of a table and down tumbled the wedding gift from Tamaki's mother. A small crystal vase that had been used to house flower bouquet after flower bouquet from her new husband tumbled in what seemed like slow motion.

Downward towards the floor it went and all Haruhi could do was watch in horror as it shattered into millions of pieces on the floor. Part three of her terrible day.

The girl had been near inconsolable as she desperately scrambled to pick up the pieces of the broken crystal. She did not cry, but the stress and overexertion was evident on her features as their housekeeper desperately tried to convince her to leave the rest of the cleaning to her. She also sent a fevered text to the master of the house.

After twenty minutes of cleaning and berating herself for her clumsiness, Haruhi was back in the kitchen making herself lunch. Diligently she worked, desperate to prove she could care for herself still, when her husband entered behind her. Silently he stood, watching as she moved from counter space to counter space crafting the perfect sandwich.

A light smile crossed his lips as he watched her, though the housekeeper had told him all about the trials of the morning, she still glowed with an exceptional grace. Pregnancy looked good upon his little wife. She hummed as she worked, a song he wasn't quite familiar with, but she seemed happy. At the end of the day, her happiness was all he could ever hope for.

He was just about to announce his presence when Haruhi turned, a shriek falling from her lips as she caught sight of him and dropped the plate and sandwich to the ground with a clang. Part four of her terrible day.

Glass splintered everywhere and Haruhi stood, still as stone, a look of rage and fear and shock spreading across her normally gentle features.

"Don't move." Tamaki began, immediately concerned for his wife's barefooted well-being. Before he could move, however, Haruhi let out a feral sound unlike anything he had ever heard before in his life. It was somewhere between a wail and a scream as she clenched her fists at her side and ground her teeth together. Slowly the animalistic sound melted into a light sob as the small woman sagged against the counter. She lifted her arm, covering her face from view as the waterworks began. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she wailed in anguish, the first real emotional attack Haruhi had suffered since her pregnancy.

Tamaki was at her side in an instant, wrapping her in his arms and holding her against his broad chest as he tried not to laugh. "I can't do anything right." She gasped between sobs, clinging to his jacket as she cried.

"I disagree with that wholeheartedly." He reassured her, rubbing his hand along the small of her back in an attempt to console her.

"I broke your mothers wedding present." She stuttered.

"I heard. I hated that vase anyway." He spoke softly, trying to calm the hysterics.

"I wasted an entire bottle of cleaner."

"You needed a bath anyway," he teased.

"This isn't funny!" She snapped, stepping back right onto a shard of broken plate. She yelped, sounding like a wounded puppy as she recoiled from the pain.

"I told you not to move," he chastised, lifting his small wife into his arms as he carried her out of the danger zone and into the living room.

"I'm useless." She whimpered, burying her face against his chest.

"Hardly." He chuckled, placing a kiss upon her forehead and lowering her down upon the bench by the window. Without another word, he knelt before her and began inspecting the damage to her foot. "I'll be right back." He smiled reassuringly, rising to his feet and heading towards the bathroom for the medical kit.

When he returned, not two minutes had passed and Haruhi had descended into a fit of sobs again. "I just don't know what's wrong with me." She cried.

"You're pregnant." He soothed, trying to keep the smile from his face. "Hormones or something, right?"

She glared upon him, hiccupping slightly between her sobs. "I hate feeling like this."

"I, however, find it rather cute." He relented, smiling slightly as he finished cleaning her wound and wrapping it in a bandage. "They all warned me there would be days like this. I just wasn't expecting them to be quite so adorable."

"Days like what?"

"The stressful ones. The ones where you feel out of control. Your father told me quite a few stories about your mother when she was pregnant with you." He explained, knowing that alone would peak her interest.

"He did?" Tamaki merely nodded, taking note to how her sobbing had stopped. "Could you… could you tell them to me?"

A wider smile crossed his lips as he slid onto the bench beside her, taking his wife in his arms. Gently he rubbed his hand over her swollen abdomen as they spent the remainder of the afternoon in stories of her hysterical mother, stressed and just as clumsy as Haruhi was that day.

Part one of a wonderful night.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ I know, I know! I'm terrible. It's been so long since my last update and I wish I had a good excuse. Since the end of the year I've totaled my car, lost my job, got a new job and got a new boyfriend. Honestly that last part has been my biggest distraction because, well, as I've said in other Author's Notes in my other stories... he's gorgeous.

There's not much left before the birth of baby Suoh! There will also be a few chapters as their baby grows up as well so we're not quite finished yet. I hope you all have stayed with me and continue to enjoy this story.

I do have good news! My new job is completely computer based and I have gotten permission from my managers to write during the not so busy times which should hopefully mean updates coming out much more frequently going forward.

All of my love; Kaasuten


	5. Chapter 5

_Month Seven Part One_

Haruhi felt fatigued.

Over the last month she had grown more and more exhausted, she had become more and more listless and she found it harder to convince herself to leave the house for anything besides work. Alexa was mad at her for dodging her calls and their plans, but Haruhi simply lacked the energy.

Today was different, however. Regardless of how tired she felt, Haruhi was going to this dress fitting if it killed her. She all but waddled to the car, refusing the driver that Tamaki had all but insisted upon. She had to prove she was still self-sufficient, especially if they were going to be raising their daughter. She didn't want a full time nanny or someone else to care for their child, she wanted to prove she could do these things on her own.

It had been an hour into Alexa's appointment, and seven dresses later, that Haruhi felt the first twinge. It started deep within her abdomen and stretched out through her, causing her to hunch over slightly in pain.

"Are you okay?" Mei asked, placing a gentle hand upon Haruhi's back.

"Just a kick, I think." Haruhi grimaced, trying her best to force a smile through the radiating pain. She was getting used to this. Her daughter was just too big and the more the infant grew the more uncomfortable Haruhi would become. She simply couldn't imagine two more months of this.

Mei cast a disbelieving look, but the topic was dropped for a little while.

Xxx Later xxX

Haruhi Suoh breathed a heavy sigh as she neared her parked car. Her back hurt, her feet were swollen and she could feel the beginnings of a headache pulling behind her eyes as she searched her purse for her keys. It was luck, or maybe the opposite of luck, that she wrapped puffy fingers around the cool metal, pulling her jingling keys from the expensive bag Tamaki had bought her for her birthday. And it was luck, or again the opposite of luck, that her hands were slick with sweat from all her exertion, causing her keys to slip through her fingers and fall to the ground.

As pregnant as she was, she should have known better. She shouldn't have lurched the way she did, she should have allowed the keys to fall to the ground and made the effort to retrieve them. She knew the moment the pain shot through her that Haruhi had made a desperate mistake. Her body contorted, falling forward onto her knees on the damp pavement. She let out a cry, a wail of sorts that hurt even her own ears as the pain spiraled from what felt like her belly button outwards, encompassing every inch of her body. Her sweaty palms braced against the hot metal of her car as she cried out again.

Something was seriously wrong.

Xxx Tamaki xxX

His business meeting was taking far longer than he had expected. Tamaki chewed at the cap of his pen as Kyoya discussed business with the serious looking man who sat across the table from him. Every couple of seconds, Tamaki's eyes would dart towards the clock on the wall and a sigh would fall from his lips. No doubt Haruhi would be almost done with her _girls day_ and he wanted nothing more than to go home and spend time with his wife. He did not want to waste his life in meetings and conferences.

He let out a louder sigh as his phone rang for a third time from the same unrecognized number. Whoever was calling him sure was persistent.

"Do you need to answer that, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked with annoyance evident in his voice.

"No." Tamaki sighed, pressing down on the power button and shutting his phone off.

Xxx Daisuke xxX

The last thing Daisuke had expected to be doing on his day off was frantically calling the husband of a stranger and driving an overly pregnant woman to the hospital.

"I'm so sorry," She apologized again between heavy breaths, gripping at the arm rest in his jeep so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

"You don't need to apologize," he chuckled nervously, turning another corner a little faster than was necessary. "I'm just glad I was walking by when I was."

"You and me both." She struggled through clenched teeth. "Still no answer?"

Daisuke frowned. "It looks like he turned his phone off."

Haruhi cried out in pain again, tears welling behind her eyes. _Where are you, Tamaki?_

Xxx Tamaki xxX

When he finally turned his phone on again, the missed calls had totaled at 63, but there was only one voicemail. Lazily he accessed the message, barely paying any attention as he moved around his office.

 _Um, hi. My name is Daisuke. I'm trying to reach Tamaki Suoh on behalf of Haruhi Suoh?_

This had Tamaki's attention now.

 _Don't panic…. But I found your wife huddled over on the side of the road. I think she's having her baby. We're at Tokyo General. You should probably get here soon._

Tamaki was out the door before the message had finished, his phone forgotten upon the desk.

Xxx Haruhi xxX

"Is the baby going to be okay?" Haruhi asked, biting down on her lip to try and stop the tears that were pouring down her cheek.

The kind looking doctor smiled sadly down upon her, clutching her clipboard gently to her chest. "These things happen, Mrs Suoh. Please don't put so much pressure on yourself. Of course this situation is not ideal, premature births never are, but I can promise you I am going to do my best to make sure your daughter is born healthy and happy."

"My husband?" Haruhi breathed, her voice barely a whisper.

"We're doing everything we can to get in touch with him. We've called both of the other numbers you gave us as well. We reached both your father and Mr Ootori and both are on their way. Was there anything else we could get for you while we wait?" The doctor asked, her smile becoming sweeter with every word.

"No." Haruhi breathed, rubbing her hands gently over her stomach. "Just my husband."

Xxx Twenty Minutes Later xxX

To say the waiting room was full would be an understatement. The Hitachiin's had been the closest and were the first to arrive, followed shortly by Mori and Alexa, Ranka, Renge, Kyoya and Mei and lastly Honey. All of the Host Club moved wordlessly around each other, taking up most of the space in the almost empty hall as they waited. Waited for news of Haruhi and the baby or waited for Tamaki to arrive.

Xxx Haruhi xxX

The doctor was back, and Haruhi now knew that her name was Haruka. She was beautiful and kind and had done everything she could to make Haruhi as comfortable as possible…

"We simply cant wait any longer, Mrs. Suoh. I want to make sure your baby is safe and the longer we wait the more dangerous it is for your daughter." Haruka explained.

Haruhi groaned against the pain in her stomach. "We do what's best for my daughter." She finally breathed, nodding her head lightly.

"Let's get you into one of our birthing suites then." Haruka smiled comfortingly, nodding to two of the orderlies who stood beside her. Immediately they began setting Haruhi's bed up for movement, pushing her out of her little room and towards where she would give birth to her daughter.

Without her husband.

 _Where are you, Tamaki?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Month Seven: Part Two_

His daughter was _beautiful_.

And not in the way that he usually used the word beautiful to describe his clients or the way he used to speak to the girls who frequented the Host Club. No, his daughter was absolutely and honestly _beautiful._ She had Tamaki's deep violet eyes and a fluff of dark brown hair matted against her almost completely bald head. Her hands were tiny and more often than not they were clenched around one of his slender fingers. Her lips remained open in the shape of a soft 'o' as she uttered soft snores of contentment.

Anne Kotoko Suoh was honestly the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.

"And we thought you weren't going to make it." Kyoya smirked, leaning against the doorway to Haruhi's hospital room. She had wanted for nothing, granted the best medical care that the Ootori family could afford and all the luxuries that Tamaki had demanded.

"Shh!" Tamaki hissed, smiling and waving his best and oldest friend into the room. Gently and careful not to wake his slumbering daughter he nodded in the direction of his also slumbering wife. "She's been out for a few hours now."

"Child birth takes a lot out of you… or so I'm told." Kyoya shrugged, siding up to Tamaki and gazing down upon the newest addition to their rag tag group.

A long moment of contemplative silence passed between them before Tamaki closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath. "I almost didn't make it." He could still feel it, the pounding of his feet on the pavement as he ran, the anxiety that spread through him as he considered the very real possibility that he would miss the birth of his first child. He remembered running down the slick hallways of the hospital and ignoring the stern voices that told him to stop. He remembered practically jumping over the nurses' desk as he demanded to know which room his wife was in. He remembered bursting through the delivery room door and meeting the relieved gaze of his wife as she breathed out his name. He had made it just in time.

"But you did." Kyoya reassured him, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "And neither Haruhi nor Anne would have loved you less if you hadn't."

"What if this is a sign?" Tamaki practically whined, ripping his eyes away from his beautiful daughter and gazing up at Kyoya. "What if I'm going to be a terrible father? What if I'm not enough?"

Kyoya laughed, loud enough to cause both mother and daughter to stir, though neither woke. "Not _enough?_ " He practically hissed the second word. "If anything, Tamaki, you are too much. You were born for this. Haven't you always been calling yourself Daddy? Haven't you been in love with Haruhi for years? Your entire life has been building up to the moment where you became a father and that baby, that beautiful baby, is going to be puddy in your hands. I have no doubt in the world that she's going to absolutely adore you. So knock it off and grow up. You know you're more than enough."

Tamaki smiled, the worry lines disappearing from his face. He looked a hundred years more youthful and more like his normal exuberant self almost immediately. "Thanks, Kyoya."

"Any time." He smirked, leaving behind the slumbering Suoh woman and one overly proud father.

 _ **Xxx The First Night At Home xxX**_

The hospital had been a blessing Haruhi had not really appreciated and that was a _huge_ understatement. The nurses had been overly helpful and had given Haruhi every piece of advice they could think of. Her friends and family had provided more gifts than she knew what to do with and Tamaki had made sure that a week worth of baby supplies had been made readily available for her when they arrived home.

But when two am came and Anne Kotoko woke up screaming, Haruhi was unprepared. While in the hospital, her small baby had been the sweetest thing. She would whimper or whine but her cries never lasted for more than ten minutes and Haruhi's mere presence had soothed her.

When four hours passed and the small child was still screaming like a demon, Haruhi felt utterly and completely defeated. By the time eight am came and their small daughter finally succumbed back into sleep, Haruhi was exhausted. She half crawled half walked into the kitchen and collapsed across the counter in a fit of tears.

Everyone had warned her that there would be sleepless nights, dirty diapers and a crying baby but she never would have expected to feel so useless as a mother. All she wanted was to have the same touch her father had claimed her mother had. Any time Haruhi would cry her mother would look down upon her, rock her side to side and chastise her. _Be a good baby for Mommy, wont you?_ And Haruhi would stop crying immediately. Anne Kotoko did not hold the same affection for her mother, apparently.

She had just begun full out sobbing when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, pulling her in tightly against his chest. "Please don't cry."

With one hand she gripped tightly to his arm, the other crudely brushing away the tears that refused to stop falling. "I can't." She stuttered through her sobbing. "I'm not enough."

A smile crossed over his lips, hidden beneath the soft brown locks of her beautiful hair. This was their bonding moment, the point where they met between all the chaos of being new parents. Neither felt good enough for their beautiful daughter and no amount of preparation could have made them ready for this. "You are enough. You are more than enough."

"I can't even soothe my own baby!" She cried, forcing herself around until her face was pressed against his broad chest. She balled her hands into fists in his shirt as he lowered them both to the kitchen floor, collecting her into his lap like a child.

"And that makes you not good enough?" He asked, still smiling lightly as he placed gentle kisses upon the crown of her head. "Mrs. Perfectionist. Just because you don't have this mom thing down immediately you think you're not good enough? Just you wait."

"Wait for what?" She huffed in agitation.

"For the end of the next twenty something years." He smirked. "For our daughter to tell you how amazing of a mom you were. And for that moment where she's crying on the floor and you get to smile down on her and tell her she's good enough, too."

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes:_** So I have made the executive decision to stop promising updates. Life gets in the way. Every time I promise to update I get incredibly busy and break that promise. I'm very, very sorry. I hope you enjoy meeting baby Anne Kotoko. For those of you who didn't catch it, its Tamaki and Haruhi's mother's names spliced together. I thought it was fitting. We'll have some chapters of the babies growing and I hope you enjoy them. No guarantees when they will be out though.

For those of who have had patience with me, thank you.

For those of you who haven't? Shame on you.

Send me love and help keep my creative juices flowing!

All my love; Kaasuten


	7. Chapter 7

_One Hundred And Fifty-Five Days In_

She paced. Back and forth she moved through the elaborately decorated nursery, her brow furrowed as she listened to the soft wheezing that accompanied every baby breath.

Something was very wrong.

Months had passed since Haruhi had curled up in Tamaki's lap sobbing away her insecurities at being a new mother and since that day she had risen to the occasion. She was strong and confident and she was a damned good mother if she did say so herself. But even the trials of having a premature infant in her home had not prepared her for this.

Nothing could have prepared her for her child's first illness.

The fever had come on slowly. First, her baby had been sweating a lot. Enough to need to be changed regularly and enough to cause Haruhi to worry. When the thermometer had reached one hundred and one degrees, Haruhi had called her husband.

Tamaki hadn't seemed as worried, after all, kids got sick. This was especially true when your child was small and underweight and premature. But that had not stopped the pacing. When the wheezing had begun, Haruhi had reached her wits end. She had spent every moment of her life as a Host vehemently refusing the benefits that came with her friend's wealth, but today and for the sake of her daughter she had no problem calling in a favor.

And Kyoya had been all too happy to offer his family's business. He had spent at least fifteen minutes on the phone trying to soothe the irrational mother as she babbled on about illnesses that he was pretty sure no longer existed in the modern world. Long before she had finished her incessant babbling, he had already sent text orders to one of his physicians to drive to the Suoh home and to check on the small infant.

And thus the new mother paced. Back and forth back and forth as she waited for the doctor to arrive. He was a kind looking gentleman in his late thirties, hair peppering and slicked back with gel. His eyes were kind, crinkled at the edges from a lifetime of laughter and happiness and Haruhi was set at ease just by the look at him.

"What seems to be the problem, little one?" He asked, leaning over the edge of the crib and examining the fitful baby.

"She has a fever and she's been wheezing all night." Haruhi explained, nibbling nervously upon her lower lip as she watched him pull medical instruments from his bag and begin his full examination. He took Anne's temperature by waving a small wand over her forehead, confirming the almost one hundred and two degree fever she now maintained. He listened to her heart and her lungs and spent a long time just looking her over before finally rocking back on his heels and offering Haruhi a comforting smile.

"You've got nothing to worry about, ma'am. Your daughter is going to be just fine." He assured, pulling out a notepad and a couple of bottles of pills and liquids. He explained each one and their refill procedure before he began to pack his bag up again.

"How much do I owe you?" She asked, scrambling for her purse that hung over the edge of the rocking chair. She already partially knew the answer, of course. There was no way Kyoya would ever let her little family pay one of his physicians.

"The boss says it's taken care of. He just wants his god daughter back in good health." The doctor smiled, patting her shoulder reassuringly. "And you as well, ma'am. Get some rest when your husband gets home. Everything is going to be okay."

The remainder of Tamaki's work day was spent seated upon the floor, her forehead resting against the crib as she listened to the soft wheeze of her daughter's breath.

xXX Tamaki XXx

Kyoya had called him as soon as the doctor had reported in, informing him that his daughter had the common cold, made worse by weakened lungs, but that she would be fine with a couple of days rest and some mild medication. Not that Tamaki had ever been overly worried in the first place. His daughter was strong for a premature baby, and he had been well prepared for the illnesses that came with such complications. While most of his life he had been the worrier, the irrational one in their group, he had remained surprisingly calm as his daughter came down with her first cold.

The same could not be said for Haruhi.

He quietly moved through their home, knowing exactly where he would find his tiny wife. A smile crossing his lips as he found her, curled up in a ball fast asleep on the floor at the base of their child's crib. Gently he lifted her into his arms, carrying her into the bedroom where he tucked her in and placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead. He was just about to leave when a tiny hand shot out from beneath the blankets and grasped onto his white button up shirt.

"Good morning, sunshine." He teased, easing himself back down onto the edge of the bed, his gaze meeting sleepy brown eyes as he went.

"She's going to be okay." She admitted, breathing out a breath she hadn't consciously been holding. "The doctor said she was going to be okay."

Tamaki only smiled. "Kyoya called. I told you she was going to be fine."

"How are you so calm about this?" She asked, her brow furrowing. Tamaki was always the irrational one. It was as if the birth of their child had completely swapped their personalities and if she was being honest, Haruhi wasn't particularly fond of being irrational.

"Maybe only one parent is allowed to be crazy at a time." He teased, brushing her hair from her face. "It can't be good for a child to have two irrationally insane parents."

"Crazy…" she repeated, blowing out an exaggerated breath. "That's what the doctor thinks, too."

"Hnn?" His own brow furrowed. Kyoya had mentioned nothing about the doctor calling Haruhi crazy.

She shuffled underneath the covers, obviously trying to pull something out of the pocket of her jeans. After a few moments of what looked like uncomfortable shifting, she brandished the bottle of pills the doctor had left her. "Look."

And so he did, examining the bottle with the foreign name upon it. "Clonazepam?" He asked, tilting it back and forth in his hand. "What does this do for the baby?"

She shook her head, pulling the covers up to her nose. "Not Anne… Me."

"The doctor gave you cold medicine?" He asked, still not following where she was going.

Again she shook her head.

"Haruhi, what is this?" He asked, pulling the covers down to reveal her face.

"It's anti-crazy medicine!"

He blinked. "Anti… crazy?"

"Or anxiety. But still. He thinks I'm crazy." She huffed, yanking the blankets back up to cover her face.

It took a moment, but once her words actually processed in his head, Tamaki began to laugh. And once he started laughing, he couldn't stop no matter how much his small wife continued to glare in his direction. "Their chill pills!" he finally managed to say between fits of laughter. "He gave you chill pills."

"This isn't funny!" She huffed again.

"On the contrary," he smirked, leaning down to pepper her features with soft kisses. "I find it very funny."

And much to her displeasure, his kisses melted away her frustration and soon Haruhi was laughing too.


End file.
